Ruby's Run
by Red-Isle
Summary: Taking a run to blow off steam leaves Ruby hearing a little more than she intended to... Swan Queen, with a hint of Red Beauty thrown into the mix.


AN: Hi everyone. This is just a really short piece I wrote to put off studying. Let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy it!

It had been a while since Ruby had been able to find time for a run. After the latest curse had been broken, and Zelena's memories promptly wiped before more trouble could be started, the town had slowly been returning to normal. Whatever the hell that was.

She was wearing tight black running shorts and the red tank top Belle often slept in (or attempted to sleep in before bouts of nakedness). Smiling at the thought of her girlfriend, Ruby began preparing ways to surprise the intelligent woman later in the evening. Until then, she would just need to work off some of her frustration. And running was one way to pretend she could do that.

Tying the laces of her running shoes, she stood up from the bench outside Granny's and set off down the road towards the woods. The ground was hard under her feet. Something she noticed less in her other form. When she reached the woods, the crunch of leaves and twigs reminded her of the Enchanted Forest. Of course running there tended to be less for enjoyment, more for evading angry mobs.

Yep, Storybrooke definitely provided a less hostile environment for everyone's favourite four-legged friend. Though she doubted she would be as popular if they knew just how much she picked up with her wolfy senses. They thought she had all the town gossip before the first curse broke… Her hearing had let her in on a few more secrets than she frankly wanted to know.

After about 40 minutes of running through the woods, with the sweat on her skin increasing her libido rather than depressing it (heaven knew Belle could really work her into a frenzy), she decided to head towards the road leading to town. Perking her ears up, she took in the noises of nature around her. The birds singing. The squirrels scampering. The people fucking.

Wait… What…?

"Unf" Ruby heard what was no doubt the former mayors voice.

_Why was she no longer considered the mayor_, she thought. No one else had taken the position officially, and no one was particularly qualified to take on such a role…

_So not the time to be thinking about that, _she chastised herself. Well at least the woman was getting some. Probably the guy with the dodgy trigger finger. Maybe he was putting it to better use.

"Oh gods yes. Right there" she heard the older brunette moan.

_I definitely should not be listening to this_, Ruby thought as she began walking towards the town. Not quite reaching the road, she stayed behind the trees as she set off.

"Ouch" she heard her groan in what sounded more like surprise than pain.

"Well if you'd let me pick you up in the bug you wouldn't have hit your head. The Mercedes may have style for these secret sexcapades you insist on having, but a backseat it does not."

At that Ruby immediately stopped walking.

That was Emma's voice.

As in Emma Swan's voice. Daughter of Snow White banging a former Evil Queen on a roadside.

_I so can't wait to tell Belle about this_, she thought. Ruby of course knew that it was a little wrong to listen in on the women, but she couldn't seem to help herself.

"Oh, just shut up and get your mouth on me" Regina gasped. "And secret… they will… remain…"

"Your wish is my command, your Majesty."

"Don't you ever use that sentence aga… Fuck. Oh. … Emma"

Apparently Regina was a screamer. Or Emma brought that certain quality out of her. She definitely hadn't heard that when a different Sheriff would meet the woman for their weekly 'appointment'.

_Well no wonder they practically have to leave the town for a romp_.

"Fingers. I need … Yes"

"Talk to be beautiful. What do you want?" Emma whispered as she brought her hand to where the woman crouched on the dashboard in front of her wanted it.

"More. You feel so good. Your… tongue. I need your tongue. Oh. Oh gods" the brunette whimpered, rocking onto the blonde's face. At least that's how Ruby pictured it. And would likely picture it again on the nights Belle worked late at the library.

"Like that? Or should I…"

"Stop talking and eat me out, Sheriff"

Ruby heard Emma begin to form what was likely an attempt at a witty comeback, before it was muffled against the other woman. Regina was apparently very demanding when it came to having an orgasm. A trait the blonde seemed to have no problem with as she licked and sucked, burying two of her fingers deep within the beauty.

It was another minute of aggressive thrusting before Regina came. A string of words she didn't think would ever fall out the woman's mouth appearing as she was brought down from what sounded like sheer ecstasy. Heavy breathing followed. Both women gasping to get their breath back.

"Well that was an experience" Emma chuckled as she pulled the woman down into her arms.

"Please, you loved every second of it" Regina smiled back, nuzzling into the blonde's strong hold. A sense of safety washing over her.

"Says the woman who just had a mind-blowing orgasm."

"Says the woman who got the chance to fuck me."

"God, I love it when you talk like that. So sexy." Kissing. Sweet, slow kissing. Rather domestic after what Ruby just heard.

"And it was hardly mind-blowing. Acceptable, yes, but I'm sure you can do better. I may consider letting you make another attempt to night. Henry will be at a sleepover tonight. Come prepared." Regina offered with a smirk. She loved baiting the blonde. It always ended with her being unable to walk properly the next day. And, after the last few months, she could use some non-dark magic induced soreness.

"I humbly accept your offer. As long as I get waffles in the morning."

"Don't push your luck, Miss Swan."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

With that, the engine started up and the beat-up, yellow bug drove on. In its trail, a leggy brunette stood with a grin on her face.

_Well this town just got more interesting_, Ruby thought as she jogged in the direction of her girlfriend. She was now even more frustrated than when she had begun the run.

_Definitely worth it. Definitely, definitely worth it._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: So what do you all think? I'm not sure whether to leave it there or write a few more chapters from others' perspectives. If I do, who should I write listening in, and where should it be?

If you have any suggestions about how to improve my writing, or keep everything more in character, let me know – I'm not really used to writing fiction.

Red-Isle.


End file.
